The Black Demons
by TheAngelWithBlackWings99
Summary: Pitch is killing believing children. Atracting more than the Guardians. Have Sam and Dean stepped in to far... Will they try and destroy them? Or will they join forces. This story will have swears and such content but nothing to far. ( I don't Owen anything!) all Guardians are here and most of the supernatural characters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't like to start chapters "short" but I have to get a feel for this story and approval from you! Please review, follow, favorite. I don't care witch one! I do love criticizing when people judge my work and tell me what I should or should not do. But please be nice about it! Also each chapter will be dedicated to someone and someone new each chapter.

Today's dedication is to moongirl1155 who inspired me to try a cross over. And, this story is dedicated to my great gramps who passed away. He was a state trooper. He once told me I had beutiful writing and wanted to read it all the time. Sadly he never got the a chance. He got really sick.

This is for you gramps.

Sam POV

"I found another case!" I yelled dropping the news paper on the table. Smirking at Dean from across the dinner.

"Yea in a minuet Sam!" Dean called back to me.

"Now what did you say your name is?" He continued making the girl giggle.

"Laura" she giggled smiling at him.

"Ok Laura..." He said handing her one of the many phone numbers he has. He's probably gonna ditch that one tomorrow.

Can't let the FBI find us.

He gave her a wink and turned back to me smirking shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So what did you find?" He asked casually sitting across from me in our booth. I rolled my eyes.

I laid the news article out on the table.

Teen Commits Suicied Because Of Nightmares! The caption blurred out in bold font.

"Nightmares?" Dean looked at me skeptically.

"Yea see I think it's some kind of spirit trying to manifest its self. In the police report the parents said that she didn't get a lot of sleep. They said that there daughter would curl up on her bed and refused to sleep because she said a murderous man would be waiting for her."

"Do you think it might have something to do with dream root again?"dean raised his eye brows in question.

"I don't think so, but I could be wrong."

"Ok Sammy but if this turns out to be nothing the next strip club is on you." Dean groaned placing 20 bucks on the table.

Pitches POV

"Ah ha ha ha. Those guardians those pathetic stupid children lovers!"

"Don't they understand fear is more powerful than love, laughter and believing?"

"I just killed a girl an innocent girl!"

With one touch I just needed to infect her mind.

She did it here self. Fear consuming her mind over and over.

Making me stronger and stronger.

Till she ended it herself.

She could of lasted a few more days. But that much strain on the body. It's like scaring a bunny.

She would of had so much mental and physical fear her heart wouldn't be able to take it. She would die of a heart attack.

"Oh well.."

Who cares if another kid died? It's called tactical advantage. You believe in the guardians? Your my next victim. Easy as that.

Than rumors spread and every child will be to scared to believe because if they do. They die.

"It's! Brilliant! Brilliant! Brilliant! I tell you!"

"This plan will never fail!"

"Yea just like the last one." My dark horse grunted out.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" I snarled glaring at my dream sand horse."

"This plan is fool proof!" I laughed standing on top of my glob!

"Well I it frost proof?" The horse smirked

"I growled blasting it back into its cage."

"I pitch the nightmare king! Will rule! Once more!" I screamed faceing my globe enveloping it in a blanket of black sand.

"And no one, will stop me!"

So what do you think? It may only be two POV's now but when I get it started it could be Five to seven just in one chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:Thank you! Thank you so much! For reviewing/following!

This chapters dedication is to FizzBitch. She was the first one to follow my story. So Thank you! XD you made my day.

Please review!

Deans POV

"You realize it's like a five day drive right?" I asked Sam who's throwing a pouty fit in the front seat.

"Dean!." Sam growled crossing his arms and locking his jaw tight.

"Well it's a waste of gas money Sammy!"

I countered.

"Dean! It's a stolen credit card! Under a fake name! With four hundred thousand dollars on it just for gas! It doesn't matter!" Sam shouted at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine Sam! Fine! But what's so special about this case! We were suppose to be taking it easy! You know throw back a couple cold ones and laugh! But damn it sam! You have us running case after case after case!" I roared back at him.

"Well this ones different Dean!" He shouted at me.

"How so? How is it so different!" I yelled back at him.

He was silenced.

"It.. It was Jessica's niece. The one that committed suicide. Her name was Bell-Anna but we just called her bell. I.. I spent Christmas with Jessica's family once. She was so innocent dean. She was ten when Jess died. It broke her heart. Completely and utterly changed her. Forever. She went Rouge. Turning herself from the little fairy princess. To a dark goth girl. Her personality completely changed. She! Completely changed. Jess ment a lot to that little girl... And now she killed herself. an i want to find out what happened." He trailed off.

"And you didn't tell me this again why?"I asked.

" Because you'd give me the its time to move on speech." He smirked.

"Well that definitely sounds like me." I laughed making Sam chuckle.

Perfect I though. Sam may be almost 7 feet tall. But he is still my little brother. And making him laugh in the worst of times. Is still my job. But I still have to ask questions he needs to prepare himself.

"But what if it wasn't a monster Sam? Than what?" I asked quietly

He shrugged. Turning away from me looking out the window.

"Than I guess Im paying for the next strip club." He smiled a little

"Bitch" I said smirking

"Jerk" he laughed smiling at me.

Good I though he laughed.

"Watch out burgess here we come!" I roared turning the radio up.

"Oh I'm back in the saddle again!" Steven Tyler roared over the radio.

Smirking I gunned the car going from 40 to 80 in a 2 seconds.

"I'm back!" I sang with him.

"Yea! I'm back"

Jacks POV

I flew to the North Pole. North sent out the lights. Nothing could of happened already could it? It's only been a year from when we sent that bastard down his hole.

I landed out on the icy snowy balcony.

"Here goes nothing."

I opened the interact wood patterned doors carved by the carpenter Yeti's. I smiled slyly at the elves who were swimming in the sink. One elf was in a pot that was boiling over a stove like a hot tub. I made my way to the globe. The dots kept flickering on, off on, off.

"What's going on?" I asked them turning around staring at them intently but they just ignored me.

I rolled my eyes. Sandy herd me of corse. He always listened to me especially after he came back and learned about how I took on the fearlings and the nightmares. Sandy was my best friend. Actually almost only friend everyone's been so busy with make up work from our battle nobody but sandy talks to me. Him and I bonded over the little span of months with him being to only one that goes out of the way to talk to me he treats me like a younger brother. Always concerned about my well being and lately he soothes me too sleep when I get nightmares. Which doesn't surprise anyone. Today is the day we lost him. Sandy... We... I... Lost him. The guardians mainly tooth, Santa, bunny. They call it PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Sandy's been trying to pull me through it. I have had many therapy hours with tooth but I really don't think that helps me especially senesce i see her like a sister. Nobody wants to burden there family. I find myself spending a lot of time with a lady in burgess named violet. Her and her sister pearl Owen a family doctor/ therapy office. I love to sit in the women violets office with her clients of corse. I don't think she can see me nor hear me so some times during her sessions with her clients, or even when she is alone I vent to her. I vent to her with my pain and issues and stress just to feel free of the burden of the issues. I read her books on these issues and how they should be addressed. It's helped me a lot actually probably more than therapy with tooth would do.

Sandy taped my shoulder dragging me out of my thoughts.

He formed a snow flake above his head than a question mark. In translation: jack you okay?

Smileing I nodded focusing on the one dot that stayed strong while the rest flickered. It was Jamie.

Speaking of which. I ran and hoped out the window the wind catching me. Leting me to fly faster to Jamie's house to tuck him into bed

Castiel POV

I am Castiel an angel of The Lord I came to warn you Dean and Sam Winchester.

I sighed I haven't seen dean for a long time. I just didn't have a lot of time on my hands to visit my favorite human. He prays to me every day though its funny how bad he gets side tracked. He has trusted me to know and keep so much a secret I wonder why. Does he know I actually hear him and listen to him? Hmmm I wonder...

Well as the young humans say it. What ev's . I do not understand the reference but it is used often with younger humans.

Maybe the pizza man would know? ( lol sorry I had to put it in there XD )

Authors note: Fizz Bitch is the first follower but you could be the first the review! Favorite follow but most of all REVEIW!


End file.
